A Ride Home
by SparrowGirl88
Summary: It started out as a ride home, but it ended as so much more. Izzie? -One-Shot-


**Ok, so this is my first time writting for Grey's, and I hope you like it.**

**Please let me know.**

* * *

He saw her kick the tire on her car, then he heard her as she yelped and hoped on one foot.

Izzies Stevens seems to be having a night that matches the past two years.

He really didn't know much about her, but he did know that she'd been though a lot in the last twelve months.

First that guy, Denny, dies, then there was everything that happened with her and O'Mally.

He gets married, cheats with her, leaves his wife, and then to top it all off, He goes back to his wife, leaving Stevens alone.

He almost felt, well, sorry for her right now.

He shook his head and made his way over to her.

"Do you need some help?" He watched as she flinched at the sudden voice behind her, and then she turns with a smile, that quickly fades as she sees who it is. "Oh, no I'm good."

He noddes his head and smirks. "Really?" he motions torwards the car. "Because it doesn't really look like it."

Izzie returns the smirk. "Actually, I called a tow truck, they'll be her any time now."

"How are getting home?" He didn't know why he cared, but for some reason he couldn't just leave her here, and he knew that there wasn't anyone to drive her home, her roommates were either home already, or still working.

Izzie sighed. "Why do you care? Are you going to offer me a ride?"

She sees the smile and regrets her choice of words. "I ment a ride home Slone, nothing more."

Mark chuckled. "Do you want one or not?" Izzie looked confused. "Really, you'll give me a ride home?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, why not?" Izzie looked as though she was thinking about it a minute, and the agreed. "Ok, but I have to wait a few minutes for the tow." "Ok." Izzie just looked at him. "Really?"

Mark looked at her. "Suprised?" "Well, Yeah." "Why?"

Izzie looks at him. "Because you're being nice to me, you're never nice to me." "I'm not un-nice." "Is that even a word?" "Probebly not."

Just then Mark heard the tow truck, and waited as the guy told Izzie where he was going to take it.

When he left, Izzie turned to Mark, who smiled and said "You ready?"

Izzie gave hima slight smile and made her way over to his car, and quitly said "I must be crazy." But not quitly enough, as Mark heard her and chuckled silently as he to got in the car.

After he started the car, he turned to Izzie. "So you going home?"

Izzie looked at him. "I guess." "What, don't want to?" "Not really."

Mark nodded. "Ok, then let's go somewhere." Izzie looked a little unsure. "Where?" "Joe's" Izzie smiled, she knew Joe's, Joe's would be good. "Ok, let's go" Mark smiled and started the car.

**The Next Morning**

Izzie awoke with a headache, and it felt like her teeth were covered in moss, but that wasn't the bad part, she wasn't alone, and she wasn't at home.

She looked around and saw that she must be at Marks, as he was still asleep beside her.

She looked at herself and then at him, before realising that they both still had all of their clothes on.

She shook him awake and waited as he sat up and looked at her.

He rubbed his eyes again, before seatling them back on her. "Hey"

Izzie looked at him, like she was waiting for him to talk. "What?"

She looked at him this time, like he had lost his mind. "What!? What happened? That's what?"

"Well, from the looks of it, nothing." Izzie smacked his arm. "What was that for?" Izzie scoffed. "For being you. Now, how did I get here?"

Mark sat up and scrached his head. "Well, let's see, we went to Joe's, had some drinks, you told me about your crapy day, I told you about mine, and for some reason I think we listened, then we came back here and fell asleep.

Izzie shakes her head. "I have to go, and we'll never speak of this again, got it?" Mark smirked. "Yeah, whatever.

Then he watched as she got up, and left his place without a backwards glance.

**One Month Later**

He watched as she walked across the parking lot, for some reason, ever since that night, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He didn't know what it was, but something was different about her now.

Maybe if was the fact that they didn't sleep together, he didn't know, but itwas something.

Whatever it is, she must not feel it to, because in the past month she hasn't said a word to him that wasn't about work.

"Hey Slone." He turns and sees Erica Huan walking torwards him. When she get's to him, she smiles. "Want to go for that drink?"

He smiles, he's been after her for awhile now, but for some reason, he didn't want to. "Maybe another time."

She frowns slightly. "Yeah ok. See ya Slone." "See ya."

He walks into the hospital, and runs into the one person on his mind. He helps her pick up some papers that she droped. "Hey." Izzie looked at him, and then quickly looked away. "Hey."

"Izzie?" She looked up, and her face was so close his, they were almost touching, and suddenly, for the first time in his life, he was nervous about talking to a women. "Yeah?" She was suprised, he had never called her by her first name before, but she found herself liking the sound of it, coming from his mouth.

"Nothing, never mind." He looked back down at the papers on the floor, and Izzie smiled. "Mark?" He looked back up. "Yeah?"

Izzie gave him a smile, then leaned in and kissed him.

When she pulled back, he looked confused. "What was that?"

Izzie smiled. "Something I've wanted to do for a month."

Mark smiled. "What took you so long?" Izzie smiled once again, as she leaned torwards him, only this time, he met her halfway.

The End

* * *

**If someone had told me that the first time I write about this show, it would be about Mark and Izzie, I would have laghed, since I've always loved Mcdreamy.**

**But I've also always thought that Mark and Izzie would make a great couple, so this was my little version of that.**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**And thanks for reading!**


End file.
